Savior
by xShyxInsanityx
Summary: Skylar a young teen who lives in a abusive home with three siblings goes to a concert and meets the lead singer.
1. Chapter 1

"Skylar get your ass down here now!"

I ran down the hall to see my mom mad.I gulped.I knew what would happen if I pushed it to far.I hope I can keep my mouth shut long enough for her to calm down. I looked at her pale complexion. I admired her black hair and blue looked at me and stepped towards me.

"Go get Alex and Aiden. Mary is asleep so don't worry about her."

See I have two brothers and a is my older brother alex is my looks like my uncle(his dad).He has black hair brown eyes and he looks hispanic also wears baggy is kinda like a thug thing is well he dont rep is 5'4 and is 20.

Me I have my mom's hair and brown Skin is pale hair goes to my waist and is very black on top red on bottom and I got snake bites and a tongue 5'5 and the second tallest in my family.I am 17.I'm emo.

My little brother looks like Alex except a little is 5'0 and is a is like to pick on is the is 7 and acts like a prep.I hate preps but I love her.I kinda have has brown hair brown eyes and always wears skirts tights and tv show shirts.

I ran outside and heard SPM being played.I followed the sound and found my brothers getting me.

"Mom wants us inside and you two need to share."

"Sorry we don't share with emo's."

" is asleep and mom well is mad I think dad pissed her off again."

"Ok."

They went inside and left the pipe.I walked over to it and took a hit.I found out how dank it was after I took a hit.I started coughing bad. "Aiden pay up she did hit it."

"Damn couldn't you have left it alone sky."

I walked away and went inside where I heard mary begging my mom to come out and watch t.v with her.I went in my room and put on my chucks then left.I walked over to the mall.I saw a sign saying:Black Veil Brides,Falling In Reverse,Asking Alexandria and brokeNCYDe Performing tomorrow night.I ran to get tickets.I got there and bought last one.I walked home happy.


	2. Chapter 2 Music and Cancer Sticks

"Alex!Skylar!Aiden!Get your asses in this room."

I ran into the my clumsy feet decide to trip on air and fall in the doorway. OW.I got up and looked at my mom who was getting ready for brothers soon rushed over to was on the bed next to my mom.

"I got called in so you all have to stay home till your dad gets home."

"What mom thats not fair."

"Skylar I dont care I told you to stay home and your going to."

"No I have plans mom."

"I dont fucking care,I had plans to now I have to work."

"Fuck this aint fair."

"WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY.I WILL WASH YOUR MOUTH OUT WITH SOAP."

"Why you cuss all the time so does cussed more then me when he was 13 and you didn't do anything."

She got up and I backed away from kept walking and so did to be cornered by her and the couch and the .

"Excuse raise your voice at me."

"You yelled first."

We all heard her hand hit .I put my hand on my cheek.I felt the sting as I touched it.I looked at my looked emotionless.I pushed her away and went to my room.I grabbed my mp3 and shoes.I climbed out my window and hopped the neighbors fence.I went down the alley and listened to Simple Plans You suck at love.I felt something in my ticket.I started debating on selling it or go.

I heard my phone.I lifted it and saw my mom's number.I ignored it and went to apache jumps.I sat on the ledge of the bridge and remembered when I didn't know or have to worry so much. I sat there till it was time for the concert.I went through my window and changed.I walked to the bus and got on.I got off at the mall and went to the stage area.I waited in line and was ready to hear the music that will put me at the concert was the meet and greet.I went outside and slid down against the wall.

I leaned my head against the wall.I started searching for my cancer .I forgot them.I saw a dark figure in the corner with a cancer stick.I got up and walked over to him.

"Um do you mind if I ask you for one of those cancer sticks?If you don't mind."

They turned towards me and it was Ronnie fucking Radke.

"Ya here."

"Thanks."

I started walking away finding my lighter and lighting my stick.

"Wait!"


	3. Introduction

**A/N Everything in this story is fake. Only thing that is real are the bands Sammy and a few surprises coming. I messed up on it but dont be so critical im fine with comments to improve this story. I hope you enjoy.**

I stopped and turn towards stopped in front of me.

"What?"

"God bitchy much."

"Sorry had a fuckin bad day,what ya need."

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me and my tour mates?"

"Fuck ya."

"Alright lets go."

He started walking and I followed we were by three busses FIR,AA andBVB.

"Where is brokeNCYDE's bus?"

"They left early."

"Oh."

"Ronnie where the fuck have you have been looking every where for- who is this lady?"

"I-I-I-Im ummmm Skylar."I shyly said to Ashley from BVB.

"Why so shy Sky?Hey that rhymed."

I shrugged my shoulders.I looked at my black converse and started playing with my hair nervously.I felt a hand on my shoulder.I looked up and saw ronnie's hand.I looked up at him eyes then went wide.

"What is something on my face?"

"Ya a little bruise."

"Shit umm I kinda ran into a wall."

"Really. Or are you hiding something from me sky?"

"I ran into a wall OK.!"

I turned around and ran into a alley.I started looking through my pockets.I found a joint.I quickly took a hit from it.I sighed as the smoke left.I heard someone walking this way.I quickly pushed off the cherry and stayed quiet.

"Check in there ash I'll look on this side."

"Ok ronnie."

all I could think.

I put my face in my hands and stayed quiet.I soon felt a hand on my shoulder.I looked up to see offered me his hand and I took pulled me into a hug.I reluctantly hugged back.

"You found her thank god."

"What ronnie?"

"I want to know why you ran."

"Because you were talking about things I dont want to talk about.I know your curious but curiosity killed the cat.I know it did."

"How do you know it did?"

"Just because I do ok."

"Alright how bout we all go and hang out."

I shook my head up and down.I slowly followed them with my head down not wanting to ashley was playing with my hair and I was swatting at his hand while ronnie laughed at us.I finally had enough and gave ashley a glare .

"What I do sky?"

"You touched my fuckin awesome hair."

"Its awesome and cant I touch it?'

"Cause its my one touches my hair but me and my best friend Sam."

"Ok. No need to flip."He said as he reached for my hair again.

"I bite and if you touch I would suggest running."

"Kinky."

"Eww. Ashley I would never ever do that with you in less I was super messed up.?

"What messes you up a lot?"

"Ronnie tell him he aint my type and to leave me alone."

"You two are so immature."

It got silent and we kept finally arrived at the buses.I was now on ashley's back letting the kron I smoked take its very little effect on me.I hopped off ash and stood in the middle of them as they knocked on the BVB opened it and I lost some of my air in my lungs.

"Hey guys who is this chick."

"U-uum not to sound like a bitch but I aint a im skylar."

"Its ok I understand."

"Thanks."

"Come in."

We walked in and I saw the rest of the band and sammi.

"Who is this pretty girl you two brought?" said cc.

"Guys this is skylar."

"Well is she single?"

"Good question CC."said ashley

"Single yes ready for a relationship not really."

"Awe why?"

"CC...Christian...Which ever you would like the reason why is that I kinda just got out of a abusive nothing towards you or any one ok."

"I prefer CC and I sowwiez."

He got up and hugged me tightly.I reluctantly hugged pulled apart and sammi was pulling me into a hug.

"Is that where that bruise came from Sky?"asked Ronnie

"Y-y-ya."


	4. Chapter 4

"Tell the truth skylar."Said ronnie.

"What are you talking bout."

"I know your lying."

"Fine you really want to fucking know.?"

"YES."

"My mom fucking hit me ok."

I ran off the bus and felt the rain on my skin.I let the tears run down my cheeks.I only cry in the shower or in the rain and this is one of those rare times.I heard my name being called and I turn and saw andy.

"What andy?"

"Are you ok?"

"I dont fucking know anymore andy."

"Come back to the bus and we will forget ok."

"OK."

We walked in silence.I decided why not to smoking the rest of the joint.I pulled it out and lit it.I let the smoke feel my lungs with ease.I held it for a few and let the remaining smoke ghost hitting it.I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.I pulled it and it was a message from my older brother alex.

A:When the hell you coming home.

S:U used tht voice thing huh?And when i fuckin want y.

dad is home and he heard bout you and mom.

tell him i might crash at Mirrors(sam).

A:ok but if he flips a bitch ur fuckin dead.

S:no shit sherlock.

A:night bitch.

S:y night

A:party.

S:u lucky ass

We arrived and I stayed outside to finish my door and out came ronnie and .

"It smells like fucking hemp out here."

"Really I couldn't tell."

He looked at the joint then .He took it before I could hit it or put it took a hit and coughed out his left looked at me and his eyes were . .

"This is really dank weed here ."

"Hey it makes me feel happy now give it back."

"No I might just confiscate it."

"Why thats not give me."

He lifted it above my head.I jumped then remembered he is a guy.I kicked him in the fell to the floor.I grabbed the joint and ran from him.I heard him get up and run after me.I ran clumsiness just had to be mean and make me fall.I felt someones arms wrap around me and then I was over someones shoulder.I started kicking and thrashing around trying to escape.

"Skylar stop moving or I will drop you."

"Andrew put me fucking down right so help your soul I will make it to where you wont be able to have children in any life."


	5. Chapter 5

~Andy's POV~

I kept walking struggling to keep her from falling off.

"Skylar please stop moving I will put you down soon."

"Put me fuckin down ."

"No."

"Why not please I just want to chill for a minuet."

"Fine when we get to the bus you can chill."

"Is ronnie on the bus?"

"Yes and he is kinda ticked."

It got got to the bus and I made skylar go in went inside and there sat looked at skylar and stood.

"H-h-hey Ronnie whats up?"

"Whats up?!You kick me in the balls after I took your joint then ran off and all you fucking say is WHATS UP."

"I am sorry I wasn't thinking."

"Your lucky I am nice."

"Why?"

He went to her and gave her a some reason I got returned the hug and I went outside for a smoke.

~Skylar's POV~

"Hey jinxx whats up with andy man."

"I dont know sammi."

"Come on sky lets go see."

We walked out the stood there smoking his fag.

"You ok andy pandy?"

"Ya sammy I just needed a fag."

"Ok um sky can you go inside I need to talk to andy a the guys ask im out here ?"

"Ya see you inside."

I walked inside and the first thing I hear is my phone go off.I look to see a text from my ex Jared.

J:Hey im so sorry can u give me another chance baby.O n happy 18th b-day.

i gave you a lot u keep fuckin up

J:but i luv u n miss u.

S:Not my mother fuckin prob. lose this number

"Hey skylar where is sammy and andy?

"Outside talking."

~Andy's POV~

"Whats up with you andrew?"

"Nothing sammy."

"Nothing my me what the fuck is going on your make me have to get ash in this."

"Fine I like sky but there are two problems 1:She is not looking for a relationship and 2:I dont even know how old she is."

"Solution 1: Try for it. 2:Ask for her age."

"Your right I hate it when your right."

"Good now im going to get sky and your going to talk to her and ask her for her age."

"Ok."

She went inside and I started breathing in and out slowly.I heard the door open and it was skylar. She walked down and looked like she was ready to kill some one.

"Whats wrong skylar?"

" wanted to talk to me?"

"How old are you?"

"I am now 18 why?"

"What you mean now 18?"

"Today is my 18th birthday."

"Oh shit happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"Whats wrong you seem down."

"Just stuff."

I couldn't take it anymore.I pulled her to me and kissed kissed back right away.I pushed her against the wrapped her arms around my neck and mine went to her waist. We both heard a turned towards the sound and there stood everyone.


End file.
